


with grace in your heart and braids in your hair

by BensCalligraphySet



Series: Reylo Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Devoted Reylo, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Hair Braiding, Kidfic, Reylo Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BensCalligraphySet/pseuds/BensCalligraphySet
Summary: In retrospect, Ben should have known his mother wouldn’t wait long before passing down the ancient art of Alderaanian hair braiding to her granddaughter.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723579
Comments: 73
Kudos: 379
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	with grace in your heart and braids in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Reylo Week 2020 Day Six: Future

“Hold still, daddy!” 

In retrospect, Ben should have known his mother wouldn’t wait long before passing down the ancient art of Alderaanian hair braiding to her granddaughter. Ben himself was only five when Leia first taught him how to make a simple crown braid, and he remembers very clearly how her dexterous hands guided his chubby fingers with infinite patience, weaving strands of her long, lustrous brown hair into intricate patterns. 

It’s with the same patience and good-natured smile that Ben sits himself down on the floor and lets his daughter work his hair into a braid. He can’t see what her little hands are doing, but her pulls and tugs are strong enough to make his eyes water. He does his best to keep from flinching. 

“Nana Leia told me alllllll about braids.There are all kinds, did you know, daddy?” She prattles on before Ben can get a word in. “Little girl braids and grownup braids and party braids and oh! oh! wedding braids! Daddy, did mummy wear braids on your wedding day?”

Ben nods. “She did. I braided it for her.” 

His daughter’s drawn out  _ awwww _ causes Ben to chuckle. 

“Did she look very pretty?”

There’s a flutter in his stomach when he thinks back to his wedding day, even now, after all these years. His smile turns soft as he loses himself in the memory. “She was the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” 

“Will you teach me how to do  _ those _ braids, daddy?” 

“When you’re older. Much,  _ much  _ older.

“Fiiiiine,” she sighs, and carries on pulling on the bits of hair at his nape, working them into one of the braids on the side of Ben’s head. 

“How is it looking?” He risks a look over his shoulder. She’s got her tongue poking out of her mouth, a look of pure concentration on her face. It’s the same face as her mother, save for the lips and the eyes and the ears and the hair. Really, it’s Ben’s face, but with Rey’s delicate features. 

“Very pretty,” she says, sounding very pleased with herself. “You look like a princess!” 

A chuckle interrupts Ben just as he’s about to reply. Leaning against the doorway is his wife, arms crossed over her chest, eyes full of mirth and smirking like a fiend. 

“The prettiest princess, my love,” she teases.

“I’ve always known I was the beauty of this family,” Ben retorts, unbothered. “Since you’re obviously the brawn.”

Rey cackles. 

* * *

Later, when it’s just the two of them lounging on the sofa and he’s got Rey’s head resting on his lap, Ben runs his fingers through her hair, untangling it gently. Braiding has always been a love language for them. He’d taught Rey some of the more basic styles years ago, and though she always claims to be terrible at it, it’s something that brings her joy. It’s a ritual of theirs, an act of love. A way to wind down from a stressful day, or something to do when they crave a different sort of intimacy. 

“I can’t believe my mother beat me to it.”

“To what?”

“Teaching Astraea how to braid hair.” It sounds petulant even to his ears,but Ben figures he’s allowed to be a little put out. 

“You knew it was only a matter of time.” 

She sighs contentedly when his hands begin the familiar job of working her hair into a simple side braid. A quiet hum is his only response. 

“Besides,” Rey cracks one of her eyes open. Her lips stretch into a smile. “I think she needs a few more lessons. That looks a little… wonky.”

Her hand comes up to touch the messy braid on the side of Ben’s head, the one Astraea had worked so diligently on. Ben chuckles in agreement. “Practice makes perfect.”

He continues braiding until Rey has dozed off. Her gentle snoring is the only sound he hears for a while, until his daughter’s feet pitter-patter across the hallway and into the living room. Seconds later, she appears, dressed in her nightgown and clutching her bantha plushie.

Before she can say anything, Ben motions her to be quiet and points to Rey’s sleeping form. Astraea nods, pretends to zip her lips and approaches the sofa with quiet little steps. She leans on Ben’s knees and over his lap to look at her mother's face. Then, she looks up at Ben, her eyes very wide, and whispers, “This is a pretty braid, daddy.” 

“Thank you, little one,” he says just as softly. 

She traces the ends of Rey’s braid. “What does it mean?” 

Ben tucks a stray curl behind her daughter’s ear and bops her nose for good measure. “Love, darling.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr & Twitter @galacticidiots


End file.
